Collide
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Songfic Sango and Miroku the gang is fighting Naraku for the last time Sango thinks of Miroku for strength to defeat the formiddable foe nothing too bad except for kissing, not explicit violence, not too explicit 'Collide' by Howdie Day is the son


**I do NOT own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, miroku or any other characters. I own NOTHING!!**

**Riza: Hoora my 2nd song fic and it is also my first Inuyasha related one!!! Please read my other stories too. They are at this point all FMA except this one, but I hope to change that soon. Kay, on with the story!!! OH BY THE WAY THE SONG IS "COLLIDE" BY HOWDIE DAY!

* * *

**

**Inuyasha and his friends stood around the infamous Naraku. **

**"Let's see what the poor excuse of a demon's got left in 'im." Inuyasha sneered. Naraku's body was badly damaged. The sun was slowly rising. They had been at this for several hours now. Narake had tried a sneak attack at midnight.**

**"You'll regret that!" The almost full demon yelled and swung at Inuyasha. Sango hit Naraku with her concealed sword. He swung back at her and hit her head. She flew for a second or two before falling on her back and passing out.**

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
_

**Miroku ran to her side. He cradled his fiance in his arms. She hugged his waist subconciously. Slowly her eyes opened.**

_You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

**She looked up at him. Suddenly, she remembered where she was and scrambled over to Kirara. She jumped on her back. Before the demon cat could take of, Miroku jumped on her behind Sango.**

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
_

**Her face is stoic, like Kikyo's or Seeshomaru's. She tells Kirara to fly low to the ground, the cat manuveres around Naraku and glides close to the ground so Sango could grab the Hiraikotsu which had been thrown and knocked off course. She got it quickly and swung it at Naraku. It hit him and returned. Sango, still dizzied by the blow to her head, she missed the hiraikotsu as it sailed past.**_  
_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

**Miroku looks at her and pulls her into a hug. She sobs. She is frustrated and probably has a headache. He carressed her hair gently and kissed her forehead. She thinks of when she first met him, the lecherous Miroku who asked every girl to bear his young the second he saw them. Then she thought of just recently when he'd only give her attention. She didn't know which was the real Miroku.**

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind.

**He says small, comforting words to her and she slowly relaxes. The sun was almost up, but there were still several stars up in the sky. Sango looks at the few remaining stars and prays to her father for the strength to fight her most formidable enemy. Her mind slowly floats back to Miroku. She thinks of their adventures together. How much they'd been through and it was because of their hate for Naraku that they'd come together.**

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

**She thinks of how lost she was without her family. First she didn;t know what to feel, then she hated Inuyasha, then she hated Naraku. She was glad that her houshi-sama had been there for her.**

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

**She find the courage and strength she needed. She looked at Miroku and kissed him deeply. As he sat there on Kirara in a state of shock, Sango jumped to the ground, grabbed her Hiraikotsu and threw it at Naraku. It hit him, Kagome hit him with a purification arrow, Inuyasha hit him with the kaze no kizu, and Shippo set the remaining bits on fire. Sango took her sword and ran at Kanna who was hiding in the woods. She stabbed the little baby, Naraku's heart as Kagome quickly purified the jewel. Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Naraku's newest, unnamed reincarnation dissapated and Sango fell to her knees.**

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

**Sango stood, turned to Miroku and ran into his waiting arms. They kissed as did Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo jumped and ran around happily. **

**Everyone in the village cheered for the return of the heros who destroyed Naraku.**

_  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

**THE END!!!

* * *

**

**Riza: Hoped you liked it! I'm proud of it actually. Came out better then I thought it would. HEHE!!!! Please respond!**


End file.
